The Power of Human Sacrifice
by Musing Soul
Summary: Naruto never left with Jiriaya to train. Instead back in the village the Nine Tails has had enough of it contianer living in hell. So the fox shares some inforamtion with the blonde and sparks a chain of events that will have dire consequences.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a suddenly little story i thought up that won't have prority. In fact i probably won't update for a while. I literally pulled this idea out of my ass last night and will right again when i have more plot ideas for it.

* * *

Naruto ran. The wind ruffled his hair and the cold mourning air chilled him but he continued to run faster and faster through the darkness. To anyone else he would appear to be just an orange blur flying past at incredible speeds. He ran from everyone and everything he had once held dear. Flying across the Land of Fire he had no thoughts of a destination only of escape.

_It isn't like they would miss me anyway._ He thought bitterly. _Kakashi-sensei only cares for Sasuke, Sakura hates me, and the villagers hate me, so why the hell did I bother to even stay? _He had long wondered about that but never bothered to think about it before. After all, the whole village saw him as the demon brat, the Kyuubi incarnate, a scrounge worthy of nothing but death. In fact the only person he had ever met who didn't treat him like that seemed to be Iruka-sensei and Gaara; the latter only because he had been through the exact same hell and lacked a bit of brain function. Naruto leapt off a tree flying an impossible distance to another and hardly landed before he was flying again to the next one.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the trees when Naruto finally slowed. He had been running all night. Running from the Village he had left. Well maybe also because he had stolen a few things. No, he hadn't stolen them; he merely had taken what he deserved in the first place. His father's scrolls and a few special kunai along with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, but really all of them should have been his. The kunai were his fathers and so were the scrolls; all he did was take what the council had denied him in the first place.

Silently Naruto dropped to the forest floor to find food. Running for two entire days had been taxing him to the limits, even more than fighting the One-Tails had. The only thing keeping him upright was the Nine-Tails.

_Hey fox, do you think they will catch up anytime soon?_ Naruto asked. In his mind a deep rumbling chuckle sounded indicating that the Kyuubi found the thought amusing.

**"I would think not. After all you have been running almost constantly for two entire days something no sane ninja would normally do. Since they will also be cautious of you being my container I would not hesitate to say they shouldn't catch up to us anytime soon." **

_Understood. I really hope they don't because I really don't want to see their faces when they find out why I left._ Naruto thought with a sigh. He set off into the woods to find a meal. It took only moments to find a small deer which he killed and cleaned in a matter of minutes. Quickly he built a fire and cooked a small meal for himself.

Naruto finished eating quickly and got up and ready to start running once more. For the last two days he had been haphazardly running around the land of Fire leading the Leaf nin behind him on a marry chase across almost the entire country. _Where to now? _He wondered. _I would rather not keep up this endless running for much longer, but I never had a stopping place in mind when I left so now what? _

**"I would suggest the Land of Lighting as you humans call it. I once heard that they have two like us and might be a little more welcoming to us than the rest of the world. Besides, they are enemies of your old home so they would likely jump at the chance to take you in since you were the weapon Kohana was hiding all these years." **Naruto thought about it for a moment then nodded decisively.

"Lightning it is then." He announced and bounded through the trees. It took him only a few short hops to loop all way around. He was in the southernmost part of the land of Fire and Lightning was far to the north. Quickly Naruto reached his blur like velocity, using chakra to increase his speed by incredible amounts. Trees blurred as he passed them flying through the air.

Then suddenly he shot over a clear and clearly saw a number of new colors below him. He was only able to hear a cry of "Holy Shit!" Before his incredible speed carried him away. _So that as the team Kohana sent after me. _He mussed to himself _I think I might have surprised them. However I am curious as to why they are so many…_ Naruto didn't' think he warranted a fifteen man retrieval squad. Shrugging it off he flew into the trees before him never slowing as he leapt branch to branch across the expanses of the land of Fire, the Forbidden Scroll thumping against his back with each jump. Letting reflexes control the mechanical jumping he thought about what had brought him here, flying through the trees running from the people he had called friend and fleeing his home. It all started with a single word.

_Flash Back Starts now:_

_Naruto sat thinking about his life and how it wasn't worth shit. He had lived in almost constant fear for almost ten years of his life and to a certain extent still lived in fear of what would happen to him in the mourning. _Why the hell am I still here? _He wondered._

_Then Naruto stopped to think about it for a brief second. He was still here because people cared about him; The Old Man, Baa-chan, Sakura, Bushy Brows, Hinata, and Kakashi-sensei. They all cared about him didn't they?_

_**"I wouldn't count on that." **__A deep voice broke his train of though. _What the hell was that?_ Naruto asked.__** "Just me kit." **__Came the voice again. Naruto blinked in shock. _Kyuubi? _He thought back at the voice. A chuckle reverberated through his mind. __**"That is what you would know me as yes. Came join me I would like to speak to you." **__Naruto was immediately suspicious of the fox but decided to humor it. _

_Suddenly he was in his mindscape walking the dank wet halls. Water dripped from the ceiling and pooled on the floor. Broken wires hung from the ceiling sparking occasionally. Carefully Naruto continued forwards down the hall until he came to a giant room with a cage at the back slowly Naruto approached the cage._

_From the cage a pair of crimson eyes gleamed in the half light of his mind. Then a giant fox appeared before him its face completely serious. Naruto stared up at the fox without fear._

_**"Hello kit." **__The Kyuubi announced. __**"We have much to talk about." **__Those words would change Naruto's life forever. Twenty minutes later he stood up from his bed and looked around the room he had basically nothing to keep so instead he grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouches and left his apartment. A minute later he was leaping across rooftops towards the Hokage Tower. _

_His brief chat with the fox had revealed many things about him. First of all he now knew who his parents were. Namikaze Minato, the legendary Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, were his parents. Both of whom were from powerful clans, meaning that Naruto should never have been on the street for most of his life. It also meant that he technically owned the Forbidden Scroll as it was his father that wrote the damn thing. There also were clan scrolls of his in the tower along with a few of his father's prized kunai. Now all those things were his, and nothing short of the Nine-Tails was going to stop him from getting his hands on them, and since the Nine Tailed fox thought the idea was a blast that meant there wasn't a force on earth with the power to stop him._

_Ten minutes later Naruto was leaping away from Kohana now slightly weighed down with two giant scrolls and a new holster filled with kunai. He smiled slightly. He might have just become a missing ninja; he might have just set himself against the strength of the best shinobi village in the world, hell he might die tomorrow. But today Naruto was determined to live and make his own way in the world. No more would he deal with the glares of hate, the favoritism, the mobs, the names, Sakura constantly trying to rearrange his brain or town drunks, no Namikaze Naruto was free and he would be damned if he didn't use that freedom. _

_Flashback Ends Now_

Naruto sighed he slowed down once again to stop for the night. He had covered a lot of ground in one single day and planned to take it easy for the next day. After all the Kohana squad was miles and miles behind him and wouldn't catch up any time soon. No they wouldn't make it to him in time to try and stop him. Not that they would succeed.

Naruto lay down in the soft grass and looked up at the stars. So far away almost like untouchable diamonds looking down on the world, twinkling down at him almost mockingly yet also knowingly. Naruto shivered. The stars saw all and told nothing; in some ways he found them to be the best confidants and also the worst. They never offered advice indeed they often seemed to mock you but they would never betray you.

With that thought Naruto fell asleep, tired from running all day and most of the night.

Later that day in fact almost mid afternoon was when Naruto awoke. He shook himself awake and gathered up his scrolls before making his way out of the clearing. He still traveled faster than normal but not at the ridiculous pace he had set for the last three days. He would kill himself if he kept that up. Leaping from tree to tree taking time to take in the scenery now; Naruto smiled at the obvious peace around him. It was so radically different from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but in many ways he liked that difference.

As the day wound down Naruto approached the Fire/Kumo border. He doubted that the retrieval team from Kohana would have caught up but he was still cautious. Tightening the straps on the two scrolls across his back he set out to make the last few miles before he could rest again.

Just before Naruto crossed the border a voice sounded behind him. "Naruto!"

"Well speak of the devil." Naruto said turning to face the team sent to get him back. Before him stood: Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi, Gia, Kurenai, Asuma, and to his surprise the Hyuuga Clan head standing in a line just inside the clearing. "Well I feel honored, so many important people out to get me I see. Sad to disappoint but, "Naruto remembered something that the fox had said, "But I am not coming back. I have a few problems with scheming bastards, biased teachers, pricks, people with a stick up there uncaring lying ass, loud mouth people who share a common bias, pretenders, and abusive banshees." He looked at the confused faces. "Oh those I am talking to know exactly who they are, I will even give you a hint, Start at the right and go backwards." At that line shock covered the faces of Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, Sakura, and to his utter surprise Kurenai.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" The genjutsu mistress asked him. Naruto smirked slightly. It was a look that promised damnation for those it fell upon.

"Well I think will go in the same order. You see I am the son of the Fourth, yeah I found that out, and heir of two rather powerful clans. So Mister Hyuuga is after my power which will be explained in just a moment. Next on the list; Kakashi-_sensei_." Naruto somehow managed to make the honorific sound like a dire insult. "You would only bother to train the teme, teaching him all your special moves and stuff because he was a Uchiha, and had the goddamn Sharringan! I personally think you are worse than shit! You treated me, your sensei's son, like the shit I think you are! My father had a dying wish Kakashi and you downright pissed on it! Had I the skill I would kill you right here and now and I just might." Dead silence filled the air as the words sank in. Kakashi's face or what could be seen of it was pale as a ghost as he looked upon his student, unable to refute a single thing he said. Everyone looked at him in utter shock as if expecting a rebuttal. The got none.

"So who is next dobe?" Sasuke sneered. Naruto focused on him next eyes seeming to emit a crimson aura.

"I believe teme that you are next. Let me see you think that everyone in the world is better than you and actually should give you anything they have. Guess what news flash, you aren't all that great! Stick your hands behind you and pull that stick square out of you ass and get a reality check. You aren't the whole freakin' world!" Naruto shouted. "I would hazard a guess that you only were my friend to evolve your damn Sharringan?" Sasuke flinched as if slapped. "Ah I thought so. I suppose that leaves only three more. Two however I shall spare as they do not know enough to be included." His eyes traveled over the assembled and came to rest on Hinata. The Hyuuga Heiress yelped in shock as the deadly gaze of her supposed crush fixed on her. That gaze promised her a world of hurt all its own.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered in terror. Naruto smirked coldly and began to walk forwards.

"You Hinata-chan and a different story entirely. Contrary to popular belief I know all about the fact you stalked me for years, and all about your crush. In fact I might actually have liked you myself." Hinata's eyes grew wide at that statement. "Yet, then a friend of mine opened my eyes to the world. I know all about political marriages now." His smirk grew bigger as her eyes widened in alarm. He was standing right up next to her. Gently her ran a hand down her cheek. "I know all about your Father telling you to get close to me, to marry me, to benefit the clan." He leaned closer until his breath tickled her ear, "Yes Hinata-_chan_ I know all about it." Then without warning Naruto returned to his original position eyes colder than steel. "You, Hinata, are second on my list of people to hate only to your dear Father." He smiled cruelly.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried in alarm. The blonde snorted derisively.

"Drop the act bitch." The line was so not Naruto that everyone flinched in shock. "I don't want to hear anymore of your whine now shut up and go back to whatever the hell it is you and Neji get up to in your bedroom!" Eyes cold Naruto turned to leave, oblivious to the glares he was receiving. "Now I would love to stay and chat here but it seems to me that I have wasted enough time." With that he bounded into the trees quickly becoming an orange blur to the Leaf ninja.

Naruto smiled slightly as the trees turned to blurs around him. He wasn't grinning because he had just defeated his pursuit with a few well placed words and glares but because he was free. It was a feeling Naruto wasn't used to by any means; no he didn't even have to be afraid right now.

He ran deeper into the territory of the Lightning ninja for almost two hours to ensure the lack of pursuit. Kohana wouldn't risk following this far since if they were found then it would likely become a full scale war between the two nations. That was his only defense here really.

Dropping to the ground Naruto finally gave in to exhaustion and passed out. His last thoughts of the only people he had ever cared about.

Mourning came early for Naruto, particularly because of the boot someone rudely shoved into his side.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Next chapter will be up in a day or two but i don't know where i am going beyond that. All reviews are greatly appreciated, and if you have ideas about what to do please PM me or leave a review. Thanks. I also would recommend you check out my current main project, a story titled Nights Lightning. I also would like feedback there so please give that a shot as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A gift

Naruto yelped in pain as someone slammed their boot into his kidneys. Quickly he jumped back and came upright instantly alert.

He stood across the clearing from a tall man dressed all in black. Then man was about six four, with long dark hair that framed a pale face. He skin, or what one could see of it was almost chalk white. His eyes were vast and bottomless silver orbs reminiscent of the moon that seemed to gaze upon his soul. The man's eyes were literally all silver except for his pupils which were shaped like teardrops and black and night. He wore a cloak that hid his build except for the fact that he had very broad shoulders. The clothing underneath it was all black and blended in perfectly and seemed to melt into a single wave of black running down the mans shoulders to his feet pooling behind him into his shadow.

As if sensing that Naruto was examining him the man threw back his cloak revealing his arms. The cloak billowed behind him and masked him for a moment before it settled on the ground behind him. His arms were completely covered in sleeves of black yet that wasn't the startling thing about him. No, that right was reserved for his elbows, which were sporting almost two foot long blades. Shining silver the weapons looked deathly sharp yet completely spotless. It was then Naruto finished his inspection of the man. At his belt were a few scrolls and also two sword sheaths. They were short but no doubt had some kind of power to them. Otherwise he looked like a normal ninja.

**"Kit I wouldn't underestimate this guy." **The fox said suddenly.** "He seems to be far stronger than either of us might think and probably has some kind of ace in his sleeve. Watch out for anything." **With that the fox fell silent.

Naruto and the man stared each other down until the man's eyes changed. It wasn't much of a change but it was enough. The tear drop pupils outlined blood red and suddenly three interwoven triangles appeared around them spinning.

_'What the hell it that? It looks like some kind of dojutsu, but whatever it is I have never seen anything like it before!" _Naruto thought in shock. _'I sure as hell hope this guy is one my side because if his isn't I have a sneaking suspicion that I am down right fucking screwed!' _The fox mumbled something in assent to Naruto's words.

**"Kit I think you should run right about now." **The fox announced and also followed up to head off at the pass. **"I know what the particular eye is called and it isn't pretty. This man whoever he is has the legendary Illusionist Eye. It makes him the perfect fighter against the Uchiha Sharringan because he can easily cast unbreakable genjutsu, and not only that but almost every single documented jutsu every used by the few wielders of the Illusionist Eye are said to destroy the mind in a matter of seconds. The only advantage you might have is that he won't be good at Taijutsu and his ninjutsu isn't going to be extravagant. However, in no circumstance can you look in his eyes. That is his ultimate weapon, barely seconds of eye contact will allow him to use all but three of his jutsu and anyone of them would put you down in minutes." **The fox said dryly.

"I see that damned Kistune is telling you about my eyes?" the man said suddenly. Naruto blinked in shock. How did he know that? "The first thing everyone asks me is about my eyes. That is often the last question they ever ask." Yet I am not in the mood for blood today. No in fact I would simply like to speak to you." The man told him. A second later the triangles faded from his eyes.

"Why would you want to speak to me?" Naruto demanded. It was a logical question, after all, this guy was likely a missing nin and no missing nin in there right mind would let someone see them and let them go. Hell Naruto wouldn't. The man smiled slightly.

"Because in you I see myself at one point; fleeing the Hidden Leaf due to chronic abuse and insults of the lies they spread about how they would defend me." He snorted. "Like you I left, leading them on a chase all across the land of Fire before I prepared to leave. Just like you also I met my old friends at the border. At the time I thought it a cruel joke by fate. We fought I and fled. I was faced with a choice and now years later I can safely say that I made wrong one. I only hope you don't follow in my footsteps Naruto Namikaze." Once more Naruto found himself on the receiving end of this mans formidable gaze. This time though the man seemed to be searching for something. For along time the silence seemed to stretch. The man took out a scroll and began to read it.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. He didn't care if the guy killed him but he could indeed listen to his story. The man laughed lightly. Naruto absently concluded his age to be about thirty.

"I am a ninja forever blotted from the history of the Hidden Leaf. I am the Dark Illusionist SSS Class criminal loyal to none but my own heart. I am traitor and judge, warrior and scholar, saved and damned. I have lived since the first attack of the Kyuubi no Kistune as a criminal looking for those who wronged me. I have no purpose in life besides to take my revenge on those who have wrong. I must find and thank Itachi Uchiha for doing part of my job for me however, now I simply must see about the downfall of the last." He murmured.

"The last who and will you tell me your name?" Naruto asked. The man chuckled slightly. Well that is what it should have been, but instead it seemed to out a rasping wheeze instead.

"The last of the Uchiha, the one who I originally sought out to kill, Madara. Oh and Naruto?" The man asked as suddenly the henge surrounding faded away. It revealed the same eyes, but they carried a haunted expression, the same facial structure but with only boned and skin, the same man only made of bone. "I am older than the first Hokage, I have held onto life by only the slimmest of margins looking for the person I would pass my skill down to. I made the wrong choice and I wish to atone for that. So please when I die…" He paused and coughed up a globule of blood. "Take the scrolls at my belt. They contain everything I ever learned and all my personal skills. Use them well." The man lay back on the grass breath coming shortly. "As for my name, I haven't told anyone in years and that is my only policy I have that I will never break. You will know soon enough. For now simply give an old man his dying wish." Naruto nodded mutely.

Silence filled the clearing as the old man lay back and closed his eyes. He looked incredibly peaceful and despite the fact he said he was going to die he didn't seem afraid. Instead he almost seemed happy.

_'Kyuubi, why does he look so happy? The old man is going to die and he looks like it is nothing more than any everyday occurrence for him!' _Naruto thought in shock.

The Kyuubi sighed, **"I do not know the name of that man but without a doubt he has lived many years, a blind man could see there weight upon his limbs. That is a man who truly made the wrong choice in life kit and also regrets it. Not many of them out there. I would simply leave him to his peace. It is only fitting that you do."** The fox said matter of factly. Naruto knew from the solemn tone the fox had adopted that whoever this man was he had won over the heart of the Nine Tails in a very short amount of time.

_'I wouldn't even think about it. I have never seen someone so…dead. His eyes were haunted by something I don't know what is and he seemed to carry a great weight on his shoulders._' Naruto commented. _'I really do wonder though what placed that kind of weight on him.' _

**"Guilt for something. He said he was alive during the time of the First Hokage and even before that so we can assume he is very old. Add to that the fact that he said he made the wrong choice and I think he has blamed himself for some major event in history that he thinks he could have prevented. Whether or not that is true wouldn't matter to him. He blamed himself and set off for revenge on those who caused him to fail." **Kyuubi sounded almost sad.

The man seemed to shudder from something unseen. Smiling he opened his haunted eyes. He stood up and seemed to bow to something. 'Hello my old friend. I have one single thing left to do." The man turned to Naruto and inclined his head. "Thank you Naruto Uzumaki. Carry our legacy onwards." Before Naruto could ask what the man had meant the dropped the scrolls he wanted Naruto to have and vanished in a ball of black energy. Soon all that was left on the spot was a splash of black and what looked to be another scroll.

Slowly Naruto approached the scrolls and picked them up. The first two he slung across his back just like the Forbidden Scroll and his family scroll but the third was a small black one. Slowly Naruto approached it and locked down at it.

The scroll was fairly average except that is was colored black and covered in intricate silver seals; so many seals in fact that Naruto doubted that a person on Earth could have figured them all out let alone tell you how many there were. Then he saw what in the middle of all those seals. A single kanji saying: Son. Naruto blanched at the sight.

_'Did father really manage to send me a letter in death?'_ he wondered. Slowly he approached the scroll. Slowly he reached down and picked it up.

Naruto gingerly weighed the scroll in his hand and looked over every single inch of it before he finally decided that he should just open it. Slowly he opened the scroll. As his eyes wandered down the page his eyes grew cloudier and cloudier. By the time he was a quarter of the way done with the scroll he was openly crying.

After taking a moment to compose himself Naruto finished the scroll. It was indeed from his father and was in short a note apologizing for the hell he had lived through. It shocked Naruto to the core. His father the legendary Fourth Hokage had just sent him a note while he was dead apologizing for all the shit that had happened. It was almost unbelievable. In fact had it been any other day Naruto wouldn't have believed it.

Then he reread the last paragraph. It seemed that when his father seal the Nine-Tails Naruto only got half of the Demon. The other half was still inside the Death God where nothing could reach it. However the last part of the scroll said that all Naruto had to do was place his hand on the seal at the bottom of the scroll and he would end up with the entire Kyuubi.

**"Well no wonder I have felt weak since I was sealed." **The Fox said dryly. **"I am only at half power.**" If anything the King of Buiju sounded amused. Naruto didn't even hesitate as he put his hand on the seal and fell backwards as he felt power flood into him.

Naruto had felt the power the Nine-Tails power before but this level of power was insane. His one tailed cloak barely made a dent in the amount of power racing into him and it was still coming.

Nearly a minute later Naruto finally stopped feeling power racing into him and fell to his knees. It was only then that the entirety of what had happened that day sunk in. He had watched a man who was over a hundred and twenty die, had received a letter from his dead father, a man who had been dead for thirteen years and gotten the other half of the Kyuubi's power.

As all that sunk in Naruto who had been trying to stand fell back to his knees and wept. Tears ran down his face onto the dry ground soaking the area around him.

Three hours later when the ninja of Kumo found him thus.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the end of the latest chapter. I plan on making use of the items this man left behind, in fact the is very important. I have something very special planned for him.

As always reviews are great and extremely helpful when writing. I often will get stuck and sometimes seeing others ideas is very helpful. So please click the button and offer me your two cents.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter. As for the Sannin I honestly don't know what i am going to do with them. I am quite literally only doing this story a few chapters at a time so they haven't been proritzed yet.

* * *

Chapter Three: Umm What now?

Yugito Nii frowned as she sat down in the little camp her team had made. At the moment her two male teammates were locked in an argument about something but she could care less what. In fact what she cared about was the fact that their voices were starting to hurt her ears.

"Would you two bakas shut up?" She shouted getting fed up with their arguing. Both boys instantly got quiet, not wanting to get hurt. Yugito sighed with satisfaction. Neither boy was bright enough to know why she yelled at them for arguing all the time, often when they were being very quiet so not to annoy her. Both of them often said she had some kind of sonic hear jutsu constantly in effect.

In reality that wasn't true. If either of them stopped to think about it they would have realized that she looked extremely catlike for a human being. Catlike eyes and movement along with the ability to turn into a giant demonic cat should have been a dead giveaway. Yet the two remained blissfully ignorant to what she was.

Yugito sighed. She was a, jinchuriki, a container for one of the legendary Tailed Beasts. Yugito personally contained the Two Tailed Cat, which while not exactly the strongest Beast still packed a lot of punch. She had heard that Kohana had the Nine-Tails container and the very thought made her shiver. Her country wasn't exactly friendly with the Leaf. The two nations tolerated each other and little else. Should war break out she knew she would meet the Nine-Tails container in battle and she would die. There was no why out of it.

Yugito was interrupted in her musings but her sensei shouting that it was time to head out. It took only second to gather her things, since Yugito never carried much on missions. There current one was easy they simple needed to deliver a message to the Kazakage. It was an easy mission that shouldn't take more than a week.

Soon the group set out. Yugito deliberately lagged behind her comrades since all they did was argue and hurt her ears. She looked around at the forest. It was peaceful this time of year covered in green and warm.

She felt more at home here than back in the village. There people fell into two camps. One group practically worshipped the ground she walked on and the other seemed to simple hate her. She sighed and shook her head to clear the memories of that away. Thinking about it wouldn't help.

Ahead of her the boys were arguing again, this time about who got to ask her on a date first. Both of them had been trying unsuccessfully for months to get a date with her and utterly fallen on their own heads. As she had kicked them square between the legs and hit them upside the head, thus making them fall straight to the ground in obvious agony.

Deciding to have a little bit of fun she snuck up behind them right as the boy on the left said she was hot. That alone would get him hurt but his companion then comment that of course she was hot she had big knockers.

Yugito internally fumed. That was all the two of them talked about. She decided to give the a little bit of a scare.

Silently she dropped down behind them as the Nibi choose that moment to make a comment. **"You know kitten you take far to much pleasure in taunting those two." **Yugito didn't reply to the cat after all it was true.

"Hello boys what are we talking about today?" She asked falling into step between them. Both of them froze for a second, the one on her left, she couldn't remember his name, how sad that was that she had been around these two for months and she still didn't know what their names where, suddenly started to smell of urine, and gulped. She smirked at the obvious discomfort.

"Umm… Nothing Yugito." The other boy said quickly, just a little to quickly. Yugito's smirk widened.

"Really than you would have no trouble telling me what you were discussing now would you?" she asked making them squirm. The boy on the right looked at his partner and thinking Yugito wouldn't see it mouthed, 'We are so dead.' Sadly she saw the action and her eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Umm…Y-Yeah, we were just talking about…umm…the umm…" Left stared. (Her companions will now be known as left and right for ease of writing and because they will show up again and thus will need names. Here I found a good opportunity. However Yugito will not call them Left and Right at this time)

"Weather!" Right shouted suddenly, "We were talking about the weather!" Left blinked several times at the horrible excuse before nodded emphatically. Yugito suppressed the urge to snort at the pitiful attempt to shake her off. It never worked at all and now she had to see if they kept with their standard excuse.

"Really what is so interesting about the weather?" She asked. If they were still normal then they would comment on how normal the weather was.

Right on cue Left spoke up, "Nothing much, just how normal the weather is today." _'Good lord, they are so predictable. I swear if they were any worse I would die of emotional overexposure.'_ She nodded and grinned evilly.

"I see… if that is so then would you like to explain to me why in a conversation about weather I heard something about a certain person having and hear I quote 'really big knockers'?" It was cruel but had the desired effect. Left turned white and began to radiate the smell of urine while Right began to sweat profusely. "Oh is there something you aren't telling me?" Her voice sounded far to sweet for her teammates own good and they seemed to know it.

Right shivered and looked at Left, "She has the Look again." He whispered. Left gasped and a wet spot appeared on the front of his pants.

"Oh shit!" Left muttered and seemed to decide the better part of valor was to try and talk and escape punishment or at least most of it. "Oh fuck it. I'll tell you."

"What are you crazy she'll kill us both!" Right shouted, completely forgetting Yugito was right there.

"No it is fine just hurry up and tell me before you die for not telling me." She ordered. Both of them nodded before suddenly they all felt a huge wave of chakra wash over them.

'_Holy shit what was that?'_ Yugito thought in awe. Whatever released that pulse would have to be as strong as she was if not more.

**"Kitten you might want to got check that pulse out."** The Nibi said suddenly. Yugito thought the cat sounded scared. **"I think I know what did that and if I am right then we have big problems. So big they make that one drunken guy seem like a nice refreshing nap." **Yugito gulped. That was one of the worst incidents back in Cloud, if that was a nap in comparison to this whatever it was then they were in for trouble.

"Sensei I am going to investigate what that hell that was!" She shouted before leaping into the trees at full speed. Her team wouldn't even try and catch her she was simply to fast for them.

Quickly putting hundred of meters between herself and her team, Yugito let her cold exterior drop away and she smiled. It felt good to simple be a carefree twelve year old girl leaping through the trees and high speed. It was wonderful. Despite her outward actions labeling her as a total bitch Yugito was nearly as bad as she made herself out to be. In all honesty she was a kind person if you could make her believe you weren't out to kill her.

Only a total of three people had ever really pulled that off. The first was her sensei, the other was the Raikage, and the third was a bizarre missing nin she had known for all of ten minutes before he died. He had left her a scroll she couldn't open; actually she still had it on her. More than once she wondered what the mans problem actually was. Was he dead or did he simply leave? Shrugging she plunged farther into the woods.

After a moment she could feel the pressure from the amount of chakra increase dramatically. She was getting close to the source of this disturbance. A minute later she could see a blazing red glow up ahead. _'What the devil is that?'_ Yugito wondered as she drew closer.

Suddenly the Two-Tailed Cat gave a hiss of shock. **"Be careful kitten, the person giving off that kind of power is familiar and not in a good way." **Now Yugito was scared. If the Nibi was scared of the source of that chakra then that meant it was stronger than her by a long shot. Not good at all.

At last she reached the edge of a clearing just as the glow faded away. To her shock there was only a boy in tattered clothes in the center of said clearing crying. She let him be for almost ten minutes before dropping to the ground.

The boy was instantly on his feet kunai drawn from holsters at his hips. His eyes were blue and seemed to gleam but at the same time they were dulled by pain and loss along with some emotion Yugito couldn't identify. His clothes were originally orange but had obviously gone through hell to get him here as the shirt was ripped apart revealing a black T-shirt underneath. He had three scrolls across his back all of them extremely large and stacked together. However what amazed Yugito was that all three of them had the kanji for Forbidden on them.

The boy looked to be about her age if a little bit younger than she was. He was about her height and also had blonde hair. What startled her was the fact that he had whisker marks, three to a side, on his face. His gaze was curious, guarded and held a measure of power that she had never seen before. No his eyes were those of a person who didn't even know his own power but had a very good idea about it. Somehow she knew that she didn't want to get into a fight with him.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled. Just then Yugito noticed the scroll in his right hand which hung limp at his side. A faint aura of red and blue hung around him. Yugito gulped and immediately fell back on her more public persona.

"What does it matter to you?" She snapped. The chakra cloak around him was pulsing wildly and seemed to be trying to take some kind of shape, and she knew that it wasn't good.

The boy's eyes widened slightly and he grinned just a little bit as if having an idea. "Oh, perhaps because the annoying little kitty in the back of your mind knows me?" He said grinning.

Yugito froze. _'He knows I have a demon sealed in me! How the hell does he know that?' _She thought. The boy chuckled slightly.

"I know because you are currently covered in a chakra cloak shaped very much like a cat." He said simply. "I am rather surprised you didn't notice." The response was cheeky and had an undertone of power.

"Umm…" Yugito looked down at herself in shock. She was indeed covered in the one tail cloak of chakra. Why though was a mystery to her.

**"Because kitten you would be dead by now if it weren't for my chakra. The force bearing down on you would have crushed you flat in seconds." **The Nibi explained. Now Yugito was really scared. This boy was at one point radiating enough chakra so squish a person flat in seconds and didn't even look tired.

However a sudden movement caught her attention. The boy had shifted stances becoming extremely guarded and his eyes however had the most change. They suddenly locked on her and didn't move almost like they were judging her, until abruptly they changed again, this time to the eyes of a teenager who had been through several levels of hell.

"Are you okay?" She asked against her better judgment. The boy snorted and began laughing. A few minutes later he stopped and looked at her oddly.

"No I am not okay, I just lead half my bloody village on a wild goose chase for three days after finding out none of them gave a flying fuck about me, lied to me and went behind my back in general. I have just publically destroyed their mindset about me and passed out from exhaustion. Do you think I am okay?" He shouted in anger. That told Yugito a lot of things; first this guy was likely a missing nin or soon to become one, he had just deserted a village, and by the sound of it for a damned good reason.

"What village are you from?" She asked unable to keep her curiosity back. She knew she shouldn't be conversing with a missing ninja; you never knew when they would attack or what they would do.

_**Naruto's Point of View.**_

Naruto frowned at the blonde girl before him. He had only recently regained control from the Kyuubi. The fox had inadvertently taken control of him when he had dragged in the second half of its power. The fox had just returned control to him and given him the memories of the brief encounter with the blonde. Nothing of value besides her reaction to the fact he was a missing ninja.

**"They often say curiosity killed that cat."** Observed the fox idly. Naruto snorted and made no comment in return. Instead he focused on the girl again.

She was blonde with cat-like eyes and facial structure. Still easily human but also noticeably cat if one looked hard enough. She wore a long sleeve something, which appeared to be a kind of sweater, along with standard dark colored pants. All in all she wasn't much to look at. He decided to humor her.

"I am formerly of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However I have left that village behind, it is dead to me." The girl blinked in shock. She obviously hadn't expected that answer.

"If you were from Konoha what are you doing in Lightning?" She challenged. Naruto smirked slightly but didn't answer her for awhile. "Well are you going to answer or not?" The girl snapped at him, annoyed.

"Eh… maybe." Naruto said looking up at the Clouds a small smirk on his face. He could hear the girl fuming in anger at his lack of response. "Really are you so dumb that you can't figure it out for yourself?" At this the girl yelled in rage and attacked him.

That was more than a little bit stupid, Naruto discovered. It seemed that he had reached insane speeds running from the ninja of Kohana by pumping massive amounts of Kyuubi chakra into his legs. At the time he hadn't really thought about how he did.

As the girl threw a punch at him he whipped around to block it. However his movement was blindingly fast to him. _'Just like when I was fleeing Leaf. I am going just as fast!'_ Naruto thought in shock. He shouldn't be moving this fast at all.

**"Kit your body suddenly got a doubled amount of chakra from the infusion so until you acclimate your control is going to be gone and you are going to move really fast among other unknown side effects." **The Kyuubi admitted. Naruto sighed. Wonderful.

Blocking the girls punch he threw one of his own sending her straight into a nearby tree. She hit said tree with enough force to crack in half.

"Damn." Naruto whispered. He had expected a lot of power but nothing like that! The girl got up and glared at him. He grinned back at her.

"So are you going to tell me what you are doing here?" She demanded again. Naruto considered and finally nodded his consent.

"I suppose. I was heading for Hidden Cloud and judging by your headband you're a ninja thereof. Also guessing by your direction of approach you are leaving on a mission of some sort or another." He wasn't sure why he told this random girl all this stuff but he did.

In her credit the girl only blinked at him. "So you are telling me that you, a Kohana nukenin, is looking to join up with Kumo, a enemy of your old village, and actually expects to get accepted? Are you crazy or mentally unstable?" The girl demanded. Naruto snorted.

"In all honesty? Both, but I have something that you might want but then again I see no reason to tell you that." He smirked. "After all, you are but some random ninja and aren't privy to those kinds of secrets." He could tell his words were pushing all the right buttons to piss this girl right the hell off and it was working.

"I see what makes you think that I am not privy to that kind of information?" She challenged him.

"Well let me see here; one you are to young to be that privileged even Sasuke didn't get that much, two you seem to be easily messed with, not a trait you want in someone holding valuable information." He simply stated a fact but it was obvious that it pissed the girl off. "Now what is the mission your on anyway?" He asked abruptly changing the subject.

"How did you know I was on a mission?" the girl demanded. Naruto almost started laughing at her.

"Oh it might just be because you told me." He shook his head. "Judging by your apparent age I would guess that you have a team around here somewhere." Dumbly the girl nodded looking annoyed. "Good then since I have an interest in joining Cloud I will be following you until your mission in complete." The girl blinked like a fish out of water.

"What?" She demanded after a moment. Naruto chuckled. She really was fun to annoy even though he had a very good feeling that it wouldn't be good for him later.

"Because if I follow you then if I help you on a mission it shows I have goodwill towards your village and also then I don't have to waste energy finding your village myself in the middle of nowhere. Also I don't think your Kage would be very happy if you turned down a ninja who could potentially know vital Konoha secrets, now would they?" He knew right there that he had won this round.

"Alright, but you will have to convince Sensei first." Naruto snorted. This girl had fallen to simple arguments that were of academy level. He still had plenty of left over material for the Raikage and this girl's sensei.

Then without waiting for an answer the girl bounded into the trees expecting him to follow.

* * *

A/N: Thanks and all reviews are greatly helpfull in my writing as i rely on your advice and opinions to make my storys better and improve myself.

Oh since i forgot earlier: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but i don't and as such Sasuke isn't six feet under.


End file.
